With recent technological advantages, flat screen televisions have become extremely popular. Not only are the pictures getting brighter and clearer, the television device itself is becoming a very thin, portable and lightweight object easily carried by one person. The portability and easy handling of the new televisions are mostly good for consumers. However, particularly in the hospitality industry, those televisions are becoming very easy to steal. Currently, there are numerous wall mount products that are available to fix a flat screen television onto a wall or television cabinet. Even if there are some security features such as hidden latches, many of these existing television mounts are able to be easily removed from the wall or surface where they are mounted. A thief is then able to carry away the expensive television relatively easily. Some television wall mounts on the market may have protection from having the television removed from the mount but often the wall rack component itself is subject to be stolen off the wall along with the television as it offers no means to ‘hide’ the mounting hardware used to install it.